Unexpected Love
by Arashi Sora
Summary: Adelheid is in love with who! Read to find out! 'When I first met him, he was just a weak brat. I always asked myself back then...' TsunaxAdelheid! Rated T just in case.


**HIII~ Eto...new story again~ *smiles sheepishly* It's good, right? I've got ideas in my head! I just can't help it, ya know! Anyway, please enjoy desu~ This is pretty much romance and I don't see this pairing that much so I decided to put it up in case someone approves it. Might be OOC because as they said, love can change people! ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR!**

* * *

When I first met him, he was just a weak brat. I always asked myself back then, 'how could a brat like him be Vongola Decimo?' or 'why would Vongola Nono even considered him to be the boss? He could choose anyone else if Vongola was heir-less but that time, I didn't know how wrong I was. I don't really care about him that time since I have my own idiot boss to take care of. It was not long after I found out that the reason he became Vongola Decimo wasn't that he wanted to be one nor Vongola Nono chose him randomly, it was because he was a descendant of Vongola Primo himself and he does not have a choice whether he wants the position or not. Even so, I didn't think of him that highly, in my view, he's still a brat. It was ten years later that I started to fell for him.

* * *

Enma Kozato, aka. Shimon Decimo, and his guardians were visiting their allied and closest Famiglia, Vongola whose boss was Tsunayoshi Sawada. They haven't seen each other for 10 years since they were busy with meetings and other Famaglia considering that both Vongola and Shimon were big and powerful Famiglia.

Enma knocked on the huge double door. The butler opened the door.

"Ah, Shimon Decimo! Vongola Decimo is in his office, I'll tell him that you-"

"No, don't tell him. I want it to be a surprise." Enma cut the butler off with his mischievous smile. Adelheid sighed at her boss' childish thought. The butler nodded and lead them to Tsuna's office. Enma knocked the door and when he heard a 'come in', they went in the room.

_'Was that Tsuna-kun's voice? His voice is way deeper than I remembered.' _Enma thought as he went in. Tsuna lifted his head up from piles of paperwork.

"Enma?!" The brunette exclaimed surprisingly. Enma barely recognized his friend except for that gravity defying brown hair.

"Tsuna-kun, is that really you?" The red head asked. The conversation went on between the two friends. Adelheid found herself stood there as she stares at the tall and good-looking Tsuna. Was this man really that brat she knew? He changed a lot if he was. His face changed, his eyes are much narrower, his hair got longer that it was covering his eyes, he's taller, his aura changed from a coward to the one that full with authority but one thing she noticed that haven't changed, was his kindness and gentleness.

Aoba leaned to her and asked, "Why are you red? You have a crush on him?" With that, Adelheid blushed, turned around and punched him to the ground.

"S-shut up! I don't have a crush on him!" Adelheid shouted. Everyone in the office turned to her.

"A crush on who?" Enma asked confusingly with a bit curiosity.

"N-nothing..." Adelheid turned away. Enma looked at Tsuna, who just shrugged. They continued to talk. Then someone came in. It was Tsuna's lightning guardian, Lambo and storm guardian, Gokudera.

"Lambo, Hayato? Do you need something?" Tsuna asked. Gokudera pushed Lambo closer to Tsuna with a frown.

"Oi, stupid cow, show it to Juudaime." Gokudera ordered. Lambo walked slowly to Tsuna and gave him the test paper he got from school. Tsuna took it and read the paper.

"45 out of 100?" Lambo lowered his head. Aoba readjusted his glasses.

"Idiot." He commented coldly.

"Aoba, don't say that!" Enma scolded. Then he turned to Tsuna. "I'm sorry for his behavior."

"It's alright," Tsuna smiled. Enma smiled back. Tsuna patted Lambo's head.

"Don't worry if you don't pass, I even got lower score when I was in middle school."

"See, bakadera? Tsuna-nii was ok with it!" Lambo stuck his tongue out at Gokudera.

"I didn't say that he won't be ok with it! Juudaime deserves to know all of your scores!" Gokudera shouted.

"Catch me if you can, octopus-head!" Then Lambo ran out of the room with Gokudera trailing him.

"Come back here you ungrateful brat!" Everyone sweat dropped at the scene. Tsuna sighed.

"Sorry about that..." Adelheid secretly smiled at him but that didn't go unnoticed by Aoba. He tried his best to hide his smirk but failed. "Hey, why don't you join us for lunch, it will be nice...since we didn't see each other for such a long time."

"Alright, is that ok with you guys?" Enma asked his guardians. Everyone nodded. When they entered the dining room, they saw that Tsuna's guardians are already there, except for Hibari who went ahead and left. As they seated, Aoba turned his attention to Adelheid.

"Adel, you normally complain that this is non-sense and need to go back to the mansion but what's going on? You didn't say a word about eating with Vongola." He pointed out loudly.

"Oh, yeah, that's right. Adel, you sure you're alright?" Enma asked worriedly. Adelheid was about to answer when Aoba interrupted.

"No, she's not alright."

"What's wrong? Is she sick?" Tsuna asked. Aoba could see worry in his caremel eyes clearly and he smirked.

"Yes, she's sick...she's love sick."

"Eh...I never heard about that sickness before..." Enma commented. He and Tsuna are completely clueless when it comes to love. Aoba anime fell and the two dense bosses.

"...I meant she's in love!" He raised his voice. Now, everyone, including Vongola guardians turned to the blushing Adelheid.

"Oi, idiot! Don't go and tell them that!" She yelled angrily as her face is now the same color as her eyes.

"In love? In love with who?" Ryohei asked. Aoba chuckled.

"Think about it, why else that she didn't reject Vongola's request to join him and his guardians?"

"...Does that mean..." Enma trailed off.

"...she's in love with..." Gokudera tilted his head to the middle seat.

"...TSUNA?!" The room chorused shockingly. Gokudera and Enma were shocked beyond believe. The rest jaw dropped.

"Is it true, Adelheid-san?" Chrome asked.

"...Damn you, Aoba, I'll get you for this..." Adelheid mumbled as she sent a death glare at Aoba. She sighed. "...Yes..." Tsuna was quiet the whole time and a blush on his cheeks.

"...Juudaime?" Gokudera called out. Tsuna snapped from his inner mind.

"W-what?" He shuddered.

"Uh...are you ok, Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked.

"I'm alright, don't worry." Tsuna said. After that, they started eating and chatting. When they finished, they scattered to other parts of the mansion until there were only two of them left; Tsuna and Adelheid. Tsuna inhaled the air before walking to Adelheid.

"Adelheid-san, could you...come with me for a moment?" Tsuna asked. The black haired woman hesitantly nodded and walked to the garden with the brunette. There was an awkward silence until Tsuna broke it. "Adelheid-san...do you...really like me?" Adelheid was startled at the question. She blushed again before answering his question.

"Y-yes..."

"And...truth to be told...Adelheid-san...I also like you..." Tsuna smiled shyly. Adelheid blushed madly at that sudden statement. "I mean...I'm sorry if that made you feel awkward but-" Tsuna was cut off by a kiss on the lips. His eyes widened for a second before relaxing and kissed her back. Then they broke the kiss. "I've never done that before."

"So have I," Adelheid smiled gently which she rarely does.

"You're beautiful when you smile, so smile more, ok?" The brunette asked.

"I will...if it's for you, I will." They kissed again for a few seconds and broke it. "Well, I better be going before the others get worried."

"I understand, good luck on your way back."

"Thanks...Tsuna-kun." Then Adelheid walked away. After that day, the two started to went out together. They dated for a year and then they married. All Vongola, Shimon, Cavallone, Giglio Nero and Gesso's members were there, even Nana, saying that her son had grown and Iemitsu who was smiling proudly at his son. Dino shed fake tears, saying that he can't tease his little brother now that he had grown up into a husband. A few years after marriage, they have 2 kids together, 1 girl and 1 boy. Their names are Tsuki and Kori.

* * *

That was how I ended up with Tsuna, the great boss of Vongola, a good husband, a respectful brother for his guardians and friends and a responsible father to our children. I love him very much and I don't think I will ever regret making this decision. If he's a good father, then I'm going to be a better mother. This is for both Shimon and Vongola as well, for their lasting friendship, Mafia or not. We will tell our children what we faced, what we experienced and what we learned and they will pass those things down the next generations so they won't make a mistake like we did.

-Adelheid Sawada

* * *

**How was it? My first romance fic attempt. I hope y'all like it! It took me a long time to write this and making it not too fast but I at least finished it! I love ya~ Please review!**


End file.
